1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the dispensing of a fluid More particularly, it relates to the method of making apparatus for dispensing very small and precise amounts of fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although this invention provides apparatus which is applicable to the dispensing of very small and precise amounts of numerous and various types of fluids for various purposes, it has been found particularly useful in the environment of dispensing drugs onto or into tissue.
Miniature pumping and injecting devices are used extensively in biology and neuroscience for the dispensing and injecting fluids onto and into tissues, organs and cells.
The above applications are severely limited by current pumping technology. The present invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiences including the tendency of the prior art systems to clog and the fluid flow rates must be relatively high. Very small volumes can not be dispensed with precision.